Paul Michael Lavesque
thumb|Triple HPaul Michael Lavesque - znany jako Triple H, amerykański wrestler pracujący dla WWE jako zawodnik na RAW i dyrektor generalny federacji, w przeszłości także manager RAW. Życie Prywatne thumb|Z żoną StephanieZanim poślubił Stephanie McMahon, Levesque żył w związku z Joanie Laurer (Chyną). Chodzili ze sobą przez cztery lata od 1996 do 2000 r. Levesque ożenił się ze Stephanie 25 października 2003. Ich pierwsze dziecko, dziewczynka imieniem Aurora Rose Levesque przyszła na świat 24 lipca 2006 r. Żeniąc się ze Stephanie McMahon w 2003 roku, tym samym stając się zięciem prezesa WWE – Vince’a McMahona. Poza wrestlingiem, Levesque wystąpił w niezliczonej ilości filmów oraz programów telewizyjnych. Gra jedną z głównych ról w filmie produkcji WWE – „Journey of Death”.Od 18 lipca 2011 jest prezesem WWE, na którym to stanowisku zastąpił swojego teścia Vincenta McMahona.Levesque wydał książkę pt. „Making the Game: Triple H’s Approach to a Better Body”, poświęconą głównie kulturystyce. Początki W 1992 wstąpił do szkoły wrestlingu Killera Kowalskiego. Wystąpił na gali Independent Wrestling Federation (IWF) zdobywając pas IWF Heavyweight Championship. Na początku 1994 podpisał roczną umowę z WCW, gdzie występował pod pseudonimem Terra Ryzing. W styczniu 1995 przeszedł do World Wrestling Federation. Jeszcze w WCW zmienił swój gimnick na Jean-Paul Lavesque WWF/WWE Jako kontynuacje swojego gimmicku z WCW, Triple H zaczął swoją karierę w WWF jako The Connecticut Blueblood Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Występował w krótkich filmikach, w których mówił o zasadach obowiązującej etykiety, aż do czasu swojego debiutu 30 kwietnia 1995 roku na jednym z odcinków WWF Wrestling Challenge. Kontuzja 28 maja 1996 r. Triple H występował na gali WWF Superstars przeciwko jobberowi Marty’emu Garner’owi. Kiedy Helmsley miał wykonać Pedigree, Garner nie zrozumiał intencji i sądził że cios, który ma zostać wykonany to double-underhook suplex, a w trakcie samego wykonania podskoczył, co spowodowało że uderzył głową i doznał kontuzji szyi. Garner zaskarżył później WWF, a na temat samego wydarzenia wypowiadał się m.in. w Talk Show Montela Williamsa. Sam wypadek został uwieczniony na taśmie i rozprowadzony w internecie. Niektórzy ludzie często mylą Garnera w tym filmie z Shawnem Michaelsem lub młodym Jeffem Hardym. Znaczenie Helmsley na backstagu był znany z tego, że należał do „Kliki”, grupy wrestlerów (m.in. Shawna Michaelsa, Kevina Nasha, Seana Waltmana oraz Scotta Halla), która miała duży wpływ na samego Vince McMahona oraz zespół bookerów WWF. Helmsley miał zdobyć tytuł King of the Ring w 1996 roku, ale niestety w krótkim czasie jego status został obniżony – z kandydata do tytułów na jobbera dla gwiazd, tuż po Incydencie w Madison Square Garden, w którym to „Klika” została rozwiązana po tym jak Nash i Hall pożegnali się z federacją. D- Generation X (1997-1999) thumb|DXPush Helmsleya trwał dalej i w 1997 r. zdobył tytuł „King of the Ring” (8 czerwca) pokonując w finale turnieju Mankinda. Pod koniec roku Shawn Michaels, Helmsley, Chyna oraz Rick Rude założyli D-Generation X (DX). Grupa zasłynęła z kontrowersyjnej otoczki, m.in. ze względu na zuchwałe proma tworzone przez Helmsleya i Michaelsa, w których wykorzystywali slogan „Suck it”, razem z gestem X na kroczu oraz sarkastycznymi atakami na Breta Harta i Kanadę. Do tego czasu Helmsley całkowicie przestał już wykorzystywać gimmick „snoba o błękitnej krwi”. Wtedy też jego gimmick został skrócony do Triple H (chociaż od czasu do czasu bywa nazywany Hunterem). Konfrontacja DX z Hart Foundation została skończona po tym jak Bret, Jim Neidhart oraz Davey Boy Smith przeszli do WCW, Helmsley kontynuował feud z jedynym pozostałym członkiem grupy – Owenem Hartem – z powodu tytułu WWF European Championship. Kulminacja feudu nastąpiła na Wrestlemanii XIV, podczas pojedynku, którego stypulacja wyglądała następująco: Chyna była przykuta kajdankami do ówczesnego komisarza Sgt. Slaughtera. Helmsley wygrał pojedynek po tym jak Chyna sypnęła prochem w oczy Slaughtera, co pozwoliło jej na ingerencję w walce. Po Wrestlemanii Micheals był zmuszony do chwilowego zawieszenia kariery, z powodu kontuzji pleców, która trwała do gali Royal Rumble w 1998, co pozwoliło Triple H-owi na zajęcie przewodnictwa w DX. Do grupy przyłączyli się X-Pac oraz New Age Outlaws („Bad Ass” Billy Gun i „Road Dogg” Jesse James). Era McMahon - Helmsley (2000-2001) W styczniu 2000 roku, trzykrotny już mistrz WWF, Triple H zaczął nazywać się „The Game”, twierdząc jednocześnie, że jest na szczycie świata wrestlingu, natomiast Jim Ross zaczął nazywać go „The Cerebral Assassin”. Feud z Vince’m McMahonem trwał dalej, w trakcie którego to, McMahon przejął pas mistrzowski od Triple H na jednej z gal SmackDown!. Jednakże, krótkotrwały feud zapoczątkował angle pomiędzy Triple H a Stephanie McMahon który niósł WWF przez następne siedemnaście miesięcy. Ten okres jest znany jako Era McMahon-Helmsley. Triple H feudował z Mickiem Foleyem na początku 2000 roku; storyline zakończył się walką Hell in a Cell na gali No Way Out 2000, która spowodowała zakończenie kariery Foleya. W tym samym czasie, na Wrestlemanii 2000, Triple H pinnował The Rocka. Był też jednocześnie największą gwiazdą WWF, generując bardzo duży heat przy wyjściach i w promówkach. Triple H stracił swój tytuł na kwietniowej gali Backlash na rzecz Rocka, lecz odzyskał go trzy tygodnie później, w Iron Man Matchu na Judgment Day, by ponownie przegrać walkę o tytuł z Rockiem na King of the Ring. Hunter następnie wdał się w feud z Chrisem Jericho, którego kulminacja miała miejsce podczas Last Man Standing Matchu na Fully Loaded 2000. Triple Threat Match przeciwko mistrzowi WWF – The Rock oraz Kurtowi Angle’owi był następstwem feudu pomiędzy tym ostatnim a Triple H, w którym to Kurt miał zadawać się ze Stephanie. Triple H i Angle zaczęli pojedynek zanim walka rozpoczęła się na dobre (jeszcze przed wyjściem The Rock’a). Triple H zaciągnął Angle’a na stół komentatorski i ustawił go do wykonania The Pedigree. Jednakże sam stół nie wytrzymał i gdy Hunter podskoczył – stół zarwał się, co spowodowało kontuzję Angle’a. Triple H i Rock musieli walczyć i improwizować dalej, podczas gdy Angle dochodził do siebie. Następny feud w jaki wdał się Triple H był ze Stevem Austinem, kiedy to okazało się, że Hunter opłacił Rikishiego by ten kontuzjował Austina na Survivor Series 1999, powodując roczny rozbrat z wrestlingiem. W rzeczywistości Austina zaczęła coraz bardziej gnębić kontuzja szyi doznana wcześniej, zmuszając do poddania się operacji. Triple H i Austin walczyli na Survivor Series 2000, w trakcie walki, która skończyła się tym, że Hunter próbował zwabić Austina na parking, by ponownie go potrącić samochodem, lecz tym razem to Stone Cold, podniósł przy pomocy dźwigu auto Triple H i zrzucił je na dach z wysokości 10 stóp. Hunter powrócił kilka tygodni później i zaatakował Austina. Feud trwał do 2001 roku i miał swoją kulminację w walce Three Stages of Hell, w którym to Triple H pokonał Austina. W 2001 Hunter miał także feud z Undertakerem, który pokonał go na Wrestlemanii XVII. Nieco później stworzył Tag Team wraz ze swoim byłym wrogiem – Stone Coldem, formując The Two-Man Power Trip, wygrywając mistrzostwo Tag Teamów WWF oraz (dwukrotnie) Intercontinental Championship jeszcze przed następnym pay-per-view. 21 maja 2001, podczas gali RAW, doznał poważnej i zagrażającej dalszej karierze kontuzji. W trakcie main eventu, razem ze Stevem Austinem bronili mistrzostwa Tag Teamów przeciwko Chrisowi Jericho oraz Chrisowi Benoit. W pewnym momencie, Austin był uwięziony w submissionie Chrisa Jericho – Walls of Jericho. Triple H wkroczył na ring by uwolnić partnera ale w momencie gdy to zrobił – doznał rozerwania mięśnia czworogłowego, jednocześnie powodując zejście mięśnia z kości. Pomimo tego, iż nie mógł obciążać nogi za bardzo, Triple H był w stanie dokończyć walkę. Pozwolił nawet założyć sobie Walls of Jericho przez Jericho – cios, który powoduje duże napięcie na mięśniu, którego doznał wcześniej kontuzji. Rozerwanie wymagało operacji, której dokonał chirurg ortopedii dr James Andrews z Birmingham. Kontuzja ta dała przedwczesny koniec Erze McMahon-Helmsley. Poza tym rygorystyczna rehabilitacja trwała 8 miesięcy, co wykluczyło Triple H od udziału w storyline o Inwazji WCW/ECW. Powrót po kontuzji (2002) Triple H powrócił na RAW jako face, 7 stycznia 2002 roku w Madison Square Garden. Miał zabookowane zwycięstwo na Royal Rumble w tamtym roku, przez co miał okazję do walki o WWF Undisputed Championship na Main Evencie Wrestlemanii XVIII. Na tejże właśnie gali w walce o tytuł pokonał Chrisa Jericho. Po utrzymaniu mistrzostwa przez miesiąc, Helmsley stracił go na rzecz Hulka Hogana na Backlash 2002. Triple H następnie, dzięki Draftowi dostał się na SmackDown!, gdzie kontynuował feud z Chrisem Jericho, co miało swoją kulminację na Judgment Day w Hell in a Cell matchu. W międzyczasie, pomiędzy Royal Rumble a Wrestlemanią, Era McMahon-Helmsley została oficjalnie zakończona na ekranie telewizyjnym. Do czasu powrotu Triple H, jego małżeństwo (keyfabe) ze Stephanie McMahon, natrafiło na problemy, toteż Stephanie udawała że jest w ciąży by mąż znów był po jej stronie. Kiedy Hunter domyślił się co jest grane, porzucił publicznie Stephanie na gali RAW, na której mieli odnowić śluby małżeńskie. Stephanie zaczała potem wspierać Chrisa Jericho, ale została zmuszona do usunięcia się w cień, po tym jak przegrała Triple Threat match na gali RAW i została spinnowana przez Triple H. Rozwód jak i storyline zakończył się na gali Vengeance. W tym samym czasie, stary towarzysz Triple H z D-Generation X – Shawn Michaels powrócił do WWF i dołączył do New World Order; Michaels i Kevin Nash chcieli by Hunter przeszedł na RAW, po to by mógł dołączyć do grupy. Jednak Vince McMahon rozwiązał nWo, po pewnych komplikacjach na backstage’u i sprowadził Erica Bischoffa na stanowisko Generalnego Menedżera RAW. Jednym z pierwszych zamiarów Bischoffa było (podzielając zamiary nWo) sprowadzić Triple H na RAW. Hunter w końcu rzeczywiście trafił na RAW, jednocząc siły z Shawnem Michaelsem. Ale 22 lipca 2002, znów miał heel turn, wykonując na swoim dawnym koledze Pedigree, w trakcie czegoś co miało wyglądać na odnowienie DX. W następnym tygodniu, Triple H rozbił głowę Michaelsa na szybie samochodu, by udowodnić, iż Shawn jest słaby. Te wydarzenia doprowadziły do długiej rywalizacji pomiędzy byłymi towarzyszami, a kulminacją była „Unsanctioned Street Fight” na SummerSlam 2002, którą wygrał Michaels. Jednak po walce, Triple H zaatakował Shawna sledgehammerem, po czym Michaels musiał być zniesiony z ringu. Aż do 2 września 2002, WWE posiadało tylko jeden tytuł mistrzowski dla obu brandów – RAW i SmackDown. Jednak po SummerSlam, ówczesny mistrz – Brock Lesnar – podpisał umowę ze SmackDown, co spowodowało, iż RAW pozostało bez własnego mistrzostwa. Generalny Menedżer RAW – Eric Bischoff – nagrodził Triple H World Heavyweight Championship (czymś co wcześniej było znane jako mistrzostwo WCW). Triple H dostał push w walkach o obronę tytułu m.in. z Riciem Flairem, Robem Van Damem, Kanem i innymi. Jednak w końcu przegrał tytuł na rzecz Shawna Michaelsa na pierwszym w historii Elimination Chamber na gali Survivor Series w 2002 r. Triple H odzyskał tytuł miesiąc później w walce Three Stages of Hell na Armageddon 2002. Evolution (2003-2007) W styczniu 2003, Triple H sformował Evolution razem z Riciem Flairem, Randym Ortonem i Batistą. Celem tej grupy było połączenie najlepszych wrestlerów z przeszłości (Flair), teraźniejszości (Triple H) i przyszłości (Orton i Batista). Grupa występowała na RAW od 2003 do 2004 r., szczyt jej dominacji przypadł na czas po gali Armageddon 2003, kiedy to każdy członek był posiadaczem jakiegoś pasa. Triple H pokonał Goldberga w walce o World Heavyweight Championship, Randy Orton wygrał z Robem Van Damem o pas Intercontinental Championship, a Ric Flair i Batista pokonali The Dudley Boyz w walce o World Tag Team Championship. Triple H nosił pas przez większość 2003 r., feudując w tym czasie i ostatecznie pokonując byłe gwiazdy WCW, takie jak (byłych mistrzów WCW World Heavyweight) Scotta Steinera, Bookera T., Kevina Nasha i Goldberga. Na gali Royal Rumble, Triple H i Shawn Michaels walczyli w Last Man Standing Matchu. Obaj zostali odliczeni w tym samym czasie, tym samym Hunter obronił tytuł. Jednak wkrótce go stracił na rzecz Chrisa Benoit na Wrestlemanii XX. Był też nieskuteczny w odzyskaniu go, w kilku następnych rematchach, m.in. w rewanżu za Wrestlemanię na gali Backlash z udziałem jego samego, Benoit i Shawna Michaelsa. Wkrótce też zakończył się angle pomiędzy Triple H-em a Shawnem Michaelsem. Hunter pokonał swojego byłego kolegę w Hell in a Cell matchu na Bad Blood 2004. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie odzyskania tytułu (przegrywając kolejny raz z Benoit) na Vengeance, skupił się na Eugenie, pokonując go na SummerSlam. Triple H następnie odzyskał tytuł od byłego towarzysza z Evolution – Randiego Ortona na gali Unforgiven. Następstwem Triple Threat Matchu o obronę mistrzostwa przeciwko Chrisowi Benoit i Edge’owi na gali RAW 29 listopada 2004 r. był pierwszy raz w historii vacat tytułu. Na New Year’s Revolution, Triple H wygrał Elimination Chamber, by tym samym po raz 10 zostać mistrzem świata. Na Wrestlemanii 21, Triple H stracił tytuł na rzecz Batisty i na kolejnych pay-per-view – Backlash 2005 i Vengeance 2005 podjął nieudane próby odzyskania mistrzostwa. W następstwie tego, Triple H wziął trochę wolnego od wrestlingu po to by lepiej przygotować się do przyszłej pracy na stanowisku wykonawczym w korporacji WWE oraz by nakręcić kilka scen do przygotowywanego przez WWE Films obrazu „Journey of Death”. Triple H powrócił na RAW 3 października 2005 roku przy olbrzymiej owacji widzów, pomimo tego, że przed przerwą był heelem. Połączył siły z Riciem Flairem (który w tym czasie był facem) w walce Tag Teamów przeciwko Chrisowi Mastersowi i Carlito. Hunter i Flair wygrali pojedynek, ale tuż po nim Triple zaatakował Rica sledgehammerem. Następnie zaczął się feud pomiędzy oboma zawodnikami. Walczyli ze sobą w Steel Cage matchu na Taboo Tuesday o Intercontinental Championship (wtedy w posiadaniu Flaira), którą to walkę Ric wygrał. Jednakże Triple H pokonał w końcu Flaira w walce, która nie była w obronie tytułu – Last Man Standing na gali Survivor Series, która jednocześnie zakończyła feud. King of Kings (2007-2009) Triple H wrócił na ring na SummerSlam 2007 pokonując Kinga Bookera. Tuż po swoim powrocie zdobył WWE Championship na gali No Mercy 2007 pokonując świeżo upieczonego mistrza – Randiego Ortona, co spowodowało, że Triple H został mistrzem po raz 11. Na tej samej gali Hunter pokonał Umagę w pierwszym pojedynku w obronie tytułu. Vince McMahon oświadczył następnie, że Triple H będzie musiał jeszcze raz bronić tytułu na tej samej gali – przeciwko Randemu Ortonowi w Last Man Standing match. Orton wygrał pojedynek poprzez RKO. Czas, przez który Triple H posiadał swój tytuł na gali No Mercy jest czwartym najkrótszym w historii, trwał tylko przez długość gali. W trakcie RAW Elimination Chamber na gali No Way Out 2008, Triple H wygrał możliwość walki o WWE Championship na Wrestlemanii XXIV, pokonując pięciu pozostałych przeciwników. Hunter zaprzepaścił swą szansę na Wrestlemanii XXIV, przegrywając z Randym Ortonem oraz Johnem Ceną. Podczas kolejnego PPV, Backlash, Triple H został mistrzem po raz dwunasty i na Judgment Day, oraz One Night Stand pokonał Ortona, by obronić pas. Wskrzeszenie DX 3 sierpnia 2009 roku na Raw Triple H przegrał Handicap match z Legacy. Po walce powiedział: "Co myślicie na powrót Generation?". DX powrócili dwa tygodnie później, padając ofiarą Legacy. 23 sierpnia 2009 doszło do walki na SummerSlam pomiędzy DX a Legacy. Pojedynek trwał 20 minut, który zwyciężyli HHH i HBK. Do rewanży doszło na Breaking Point w stypulacji submission count anywhere. DX wytrzymali 22-minuty po czym HBK poddał się. Hell in a Cell 2009 - rewanż DX vs. Legacy. Legacy zaatakowało Triple H'a przed walką. Leżał nieprzytomny przy wyjściu z hali, kiedy HBK i Legacy poszli do klatki i rozpoczęli walkę. Gdy Triple H otrząsnął się, nie wiedział co zrobić, gdyż klatka jest zamknięta od wszystkich stron. HHH udał się po kombinerki, otworzył nimi klatkę i zaczął walczyć. Ostatecznie DX zwyciężyło ten długi pojedynek. Podczas następnego Raw DX pokonali JeriShow, stawką nie były jednak pasy mistrzowskie TT. Na Bragging Rights 2009 DX zostali kapitanami RAW. Raw przegrali pojedynek 7 vs. 7 przez odwrócenie Big Showa. Na Raw doszło do pojedynku, HHH kontra Big Show, No Disqualification Lumberjack match z sędzią Johnem Cenom. Wszyscy zawodnicy, m.in: Evan Bourne, HBK czy John Cena weszli na ring i wykonali swojego finishera na Showie, a Triple H zakładając mu koszulkę SmackDown, wykonał mu Pedigree i wygrał. Na TLC 2009 DX pokonali JeriShow tym samym po raz pierwszy zdobywając zunifikowane tytuły TT. Dwa tygodnie później obronili pasy przeciwko The Hart Dynasty. Shawn Michaels wdał się w feud z Undertakerem, aby móc walczyć z nim na WrestleManii XVI. Podczas walki z Mizem i Showem HBK szykował się do Sweet Chin Music lecz Taker pojawił się na ekranie i odwrócił jego uwagę co nie odzyskali pasów straconych w triple treath tag team matchu. Do rozbicia DX doszło na Wrestlemanii. HBK przegrał z Takerem, kończąc tym samym karierę gdyż taki był warunek jego porażki. Na WrestleManii XVII Hunter zmierzył się z Undertakerem, z ktorym przegrał, lecz to Taker nie był wstanie opuścić budynku o własnych siłach, przez co wypadł w gry na wiele miesięcy. Dyrektor Generalny W 2011 doszło do sytuacji, w której CM Punk został mistrzem WWE i odszedł z federacji. Zarząd podjął sytuację o dymisji Vinca McMahona. Do wydarzenia doszło na Raw, nowym prezesem został Triple H i tym samym managerem Raw. Zatrudnił z powrotem Johna Cene a ten został WWE Championem, wtedy powrócił CM Punk obwieszczając, że to on jest mistrzem. Do walki o tytuł doszło na galach Money in The Bank i SummerSlam. Obydwie gale wygrał CM Punk, drugą sędziował Triple H, nie zauważył jednak, że Cena trzymał się liny. Po walce pojawił się Kevin Nash i zaatakował CM Punka. Po chwili pojawił się Alberto Del Rio i wykorzystał walizkę na Punku zostając nowym mistrzem. Punk obwiniał Huntera za stratę tytułu, więc obaj zmierzyli się na Night of Champions 2011, walkę wygrał Hunter. Przez następne tygodnie Punk i Nash dążyli do walki na PPV, do której jednak nie doszło. Punk ostatecznie wybrał walkę o tytuł z Del Rio i Ceną na Hell in a Cell. Nash został zwolniony przez Triple H po tym jak ten go obrażał i próbował się rządzić, tym samym zakończyła się ich przyjaźń. Awesome Truth Triple H próbował podnieść swój autorytet, za bałagan na Raw oskarżył R-Trutha i The Miza, kórych zwolnił, ci chwilę później zaatakowali go na zapleczu. Po starciu Triple H wściekł się i zaczął podejrzewać Johna Laurinaitisa. Po staraniach tego ostatniego i nacisku zarządu Hunter musiał z powrotem zatrudnić Miza i Trutha. Ci atakowali Punka podczas jego walk, do głównego ataku doszło w październiku na Hell in a Cell podczas triple treath pomiędzy Ceną, Punkiem i Del Rio, kiedy walka się skończyła klatka Hell in a Cell podniosła się po czym Truth i Miz wpadli do niej z basseballami i zaczeli okładać Cene, Punka, Albeta i sędziego, kontrowersją okazało się coś innego. Tuż po wejściu Miza i Trutha klatka Hell in a Cell znów zamknęła się. Cały roster ruszył na pomoc uwięzionym i okładanym. Dopiero technicy przynieśli zapas kluczy (pierwsze podczas walki wyrzucił Alberto, aby Cena nie mógł do niej wrócić. Do tego czasu przybyła już policja, która aresztowała Miza i Trutha. Mimo to Triple H zdołał wyrwać się podtrzymującym go zawodnikom i uderzyć Awesome Truth i Johna Laurinaitisa (odruchowo) thumb|Miz i Truth wyprowadzani przez policję podczas Hell in a Cell Votum Nieufności Zawodnicy i sedziowie wyrazili swoje niezadowolenie i złożyli Hunterowi votum nieufności obarczając Huntera winą za ataki ze strony Awesome Truth i nie pojawili się na następnej gali. Triple H nie poddał się i próbował zoorganizować galę za pomocą gwiazd SmackDown!, które były w drodze. Z Raw pozostali tylko Sheamus, Punk i Cena, którzy do tego czasu pomogli Hunterowi zoorganizować Show. W międzyczasie pojawił się Vince McMahon, który przyniósł wiadomość od zarządu. Triple H przestał być managerem Raw, jego miejsce zajął John Laurinaitis do czasu znalezienia lepszego kandydata. thumb|Vickie Guerero, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Christian, Dolph Ziggler, David Otunga i Alberto Del Rio... Pierwsi przeciwnicy Huntera Triple H nie był managerem Raw ale był prezesem, postanowił pomóc Punkowi w walce z Truthem i Mizem, w efekcie mieli się z nimi zmierzyć w walce tag teamowej na Vengeance 2011. Feud z Kevinem Nashem thumb|Nash atakuje Huntera na Vegeance 2011 23 październikia AT&T Center w San Antonio odbyła się gala Vegeance 2011. W trakcie walki, kiedy Punk i Hunter mieli przewagę na gali pojawił się Kevin Nash atakując Punka i Huntera przez co przegrali. Następnego dnia na Raw Hunter zarządał od Laurinaitisa ażeby sprowadził Nasha na ten odcinek, Laurinaitis zapewniał, że Nasha nie ma na tej gali, Hunter powiedział, że ma się zamknąć i przyprowadzić Nasha do niego, w tym samym czasie z tyłu pojawił się Nash i zaatakował Huntera Sledghemerrem, i ponownie chwilę później w efekcie Hunter pauzował 6 tygodni.left|thumb|Na Raw Nash po raz drugi atakuje Huntera. Hunter powrócił tuż przed TLC 2011 na Slammy Awards zapowiadając klęskę Nasha na TLC a także Undertakera na WresleManii XVIII. Hunter pokonał Nasha w ciekawym matchu (Sledgehammer match). Wykluczył też Nasha na kilka tygodni.thumb|Hunter po zwycięstwie nad Nashem Koniec Pewnej Ery, Brock Lesnar (2012) 23 stycznia wysłał list do Johna Laurinaitisa aby sędziował sprawiedliwie pojedynek CM Punka i Dolpha Zigglera na Royal Rumble, w przeciwnym razie zostanie zwoliony. 30 stycznia na RAW pojawił się zgodnie z obietnicą, nie zwolnił Johna Laurinaitisa, lecz życzył mu pomyślnosci w przyszłych działaniach, miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, lecz wtedy powrócił Undertaker. Podobnie jak ostatnim razem było tylko milczenie, Taker spoglądał w stronę baneru WrestleManii XVIII. Triple H poklepał go po ramieniu i opuścił budynek.13 lutego powrócił Shawn Michaels, próbował przekonać Huntera do walki i na WrestleManii z Takerem ale ten nadal nie zgadzał się a po między przyjaciółmi doszło do zwary, Shawn zapowiedział, że to nie koniec i pojawi się wkrótce. 20 lutego doszło do drugiej konfrontacji z Undertakerem, ten nazwał Huntera tchórzem, Triple H zaakceptował wyzwanie Takera, pod warunkiem, że pojedynek odbędzie się w stypulacji Hell in a Cell. Undertaker poklepał Huntera po ramieniu i wyszedł. Gdy Shawn Michaels ogłosił, że będzie sędzią specjalnym pojedynku Undertaker powiedział, że jeśli zakończy Streak to on oficjalnie zakończy z nim. Undertaker doprowadził do zwary pomiędzy przyjaciółmi mówiąć, że Shawn był lepszy. Wcale nie tak oczywiste jest, że Shawn będzie sędziował po stronie Triple H`a. 18 marca powrócił do ringu na lokalnej gali, walczył z Dolphem Zigglerem i wykonał mu finisher Undertakera. Na WrestleManii nie przerwał serii zwycięst Undertakera, ten pojedynek zakończył erę zawodników takich jak Triple H czy Undertaker, pomimo wieku stoczyli świetną walkę.thumb|Triple H, Shawn Michaels & Undertaker po walce na WM. Po Extreme Rules rozpoczął feud z Brock`iem Lesnar`em, który złamał mu rękę chwilę po konfrontacji słownej Huntera z John`em Laurinaitis`em. W trakcie feudu ucierpniał także Shawn Michaels, który został zaatakowany przez Lesnar`a na parkingu podczas jednego z sierpniowych RAW. Brock Lesnar długo nie chciał zaakceptować wyzwania Triple H`a, reprezentował go agent - Paul Heyman. Na 1000 - cznym RAW Lesnar zaakceptował wyzwanie Huntera, do starcia doszło na SummerSlam. Brock Lesnar ponownie złamał rękę przeciwnikowi, wygrywając po Kimurze. Reżim Johna Laurinaitisa, Brock Lesnar. (2012 - do teraz) Na RAW pod Extreme Rules doszło do incydentu, w którym Brock Lesnar złamał rękę Triple H`a rozpoczynając z nim feud. Na 1000 - cznym odicnku RAW najpierw powrócil jako członek DX, a nastepnie wdał się w bójkę z Brockiem Lesnarem, który zaakceptował jego wyzwanie na Summerslam. Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:Managerowie RAW